


2min | Joke

by changbinsalon



Series: A Life in Stray Kids Ships [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min - Freeform, 3RACHA, Among Us, ChanLix, ChangIn, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Crewmates - Freeform, Divorced Couple, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Kim Seungmin, Fluff, HYUNSUNG, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, LeeSeung, M/M, Mentioned Among Us, Oneshot, SeungLee, Soft Kim Seungmin, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, heheh, idk what to do anymore, impostor, jinsung, minmin, skz - Freeform, soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinsalon/pseuds/changbinsalon
Summary: 3racha wasn't joking when they said they'll get Seungmin drunk.OrIt's really a joke afterall
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: A Life in Stray Kids Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030365
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	2min | Joke

**Author's Note:**

> make up for that trashy Jiji fic heheh

(Let's just that they have their own room at their dorm here✨) 

_**"Put your aura away Hyung it's showing you really care about Seungmin"**_ Hyunjin took a glimpse off Minho after seeing how the older reacts at 3racha's joke of taking Seungmin in for dinner outside and get the boy drunk letting out his invisible aura that they can all feel inside their whole dorm. 

_"As if I care about that brat"_ Minho clicked his tongue at Hyunjin and rolled his eyes after. Hyunjin giggled almost hitting Jeongin's who's playing Among Us peacefully, earning a groan and a yell from the younger which Hyunjin answered with a squish and a kiss on his cheeks. 

"Gross. You really want Han-ie angry don't you?" Minho turn around his chair and faced the two being grossly cute together, Hyunjin not caring about Minho's first word but reacted the way he always react whenever someone mentioned 'Jisung' and 'angry' together in one sentence, Minho smirking at him and Jeongin going back to his game, distancing himself from both his Hyungs. 

"I-I... I... Hyung! Jisung-ie knows I really adore Innie and he does too. Y'all kiss his cheeks too, don't just focus on me" rolling his eyes once more Minho didn't say anything, Hyunjin just put down the 'Y'all Love Innie' card on him and it works pretty well on someone like him. 

An hour and a half passed, Minho and Hyunjin watched at how much Jeongin has been voted out, won crewmates, killed cremates, be an impostor and almost everything that will happen to the game yet the 4 of their members are still outside, no texts, calls even emails are none. Hyunjin on the other hand showed no care about his boyfriend, Han Jisung could be drunk as well knowing Changbin is the one who joked about getting the younger ones drunk at their dinner.

"Hyun--"

_"Jisung! Are you drunk?"_

The door at their dorm finally opened and closed with new familiar faces just arrived inside, Chan carrying someone at the back. Jisung shake his head at Hyunjin and came to greet him with a hug, completely avoiding Minho in front of him who got surprised and stand up instinctively.

Minho's eyes diverted at the one Chan's carrying, Changbin laughing looking at that person, means... _Seungmin is drunk_. _They got Seungmin drunk_ , they got Seungmin drunk without Minho's permission, they got Seungmin drunk because they're joking but they aren't, they got Seungmin drunk and Changbin is laughing like there's no tomorrow, Jisung clinging at Hyunjin like some sort of leech avoiding every possible contact with Minho and Chan's the only one who cares about the situation and looking awkwardly at Minho, who's aura is slowly getting more and more stronger scaring the others at the back.

"Minho don't get mad, it's really only a joke but... Seungmin wants to drink and it's unusual for him to ask so I allowed him" Chan breathlessly said, leaving Seungmin at the sofa to lay down and at least rest. Seungmin let out a groan, extending his arm like he's reaching something and mumbling softly but they couldn't hear it properly.

"You still got him drunk. That doesn't change anything, you know it's a pain to take care of someone like him... And drunk _like this_ " Minho breathe, pushing Chan slightly and getting at the sofa where Seungmin is currently laying down.

_"I can take care of him if that annoys you_ " Chan pushed Minho slightly this time and positioned Seungmin that he can carry him at his room but his hand got slapped by Minho. 

" _He's mine._ Don't just decide on your own." Chan smirked, letting Minho carry Seungmin and disappear quickly in front of their eye.

"And he said he don't care about Seungmin-ie Hyung" Jeongin chuckles cutely making the others look at him, Changbin running straight to him and squishing his cheeks.

"Chan Hyung, your act looks promising, is that an _act anymore?_ " Jisung talked finally, Chan clicking his tongue at Jisung and Changbin, still laughing at everything serious going on inside their dorm.

Minho finally settled Seungmin down. He sure release few drops of sweat on the floor before actually making it in Seungmin's room and laying him down his bed. Minho rest himself leaning on the side of Seungmin's bed and take few breathers.

_"On.. One more... Hyung... Lee Know Hyung... ie..."_ he ignored Seungmin's mumbling and focused on taking his breathing to its normal pace before facing the younger with his evolved scolding.

After regaining his breathing on normal pace, he decided to take a towel and wet it in the bathroom and clean Seungmin's face or any other visibile parts of they need to. Minho came back with Seungmin still mumbling his name numerous times, putting his up on the air and pretending to reach something.

"Brat. Who told you to drink this much? You're such a pain" Seungmin giggled, earning a blush from Minho, he found Seungmin cute for his giggles at times and hide from it while Seungmin is aware of him blushing but now Minho is sure that Seungmin will forget everything that will happen tonight, including his red face.

" _Cute... too cute_ Hyu--Aw!"

"S-sorry! Stop saying nonsense!" by habit, Minho pushed Seungmin's face far away from him made Seungmin hit the headboard of his bed. Minho went up to massage Seungmin's head while facing the other side to avoid any possible threat from him again, he might kill Seungmin if he keeps acting the way he acts right now. (it's called being a mess panicked gay)

" 'am not drunk, just tipsy" said Seungmin, the one who's knocked out earlier and been carried by Chan on the way home. Minho rolled his eyes again, shoving Seungmin on his pillow.

"You're drunk and that's the last one this year Seungmin, no more or I'll kill yo-- what the hell do you think you're doing?!?! Get off me!!" Seungmin gave Minho another giggle. Seungmin sit up after almost suffocating and getting killed by Minho's powerful shoving skills that was always for shoving Seungmin's head into something. After succeeding on escaping Minho he went and nuzzling on Minho's neck, his hands snaked around Minho's waist which Minho can't escape from.

_"Can't breath Hyung"_ and he even snuggle himself up to Minho tightly as possible and Minho feeling Seungmin's hot breath on his bare neck.

Minho's heart can't handle any more move from Seungmin or he'll have a heart attack from it. He may said he doesn't care about Seungmin and said that he's a pain which he really is but he can get Minho acting like this, panicking as it will hurt the younger more or will do something stupid and regretting it after the nigh has come to its end. Minho let Seungmin mumble his nonsense talks and just rest his head on Seungmin's shoulder, the smell alcohol didn't stop him from sticking to the younger or complain about the reek of alcohol coming from Seungmin's body.

_"Hey, wanna kiss?"_ Minho asked the drunk Seungmin fidgeting on the hem of his shirt like a puppy that got scolded by his owner, Minho grabbed few strands of Seungmin's hair before asking to let the younger get the clue of him wanting to say something.

Seungmin shake his head, _"Hate you, don' wanna"_ Minho's eyes widen by what Seungmin said, does this brat mean it? he thought to himself and grabbed Seungmin's shoulder to face him. Seungmin is crying softly, clenching his fist on Minho's shirt.

"Why are you crying? _That's ridiculous_ " _fuck I'm making things worse!_ he thought to himself again and slapping himself inside his head for saying whatever he wants to Seungmin out of habit. He grabbed Seungmin's face and wipe his tears with his bare hand, staring closely to Seungmin's face and getting lost from his thoughts. 

"You hate me, _I hate you_. Mutual, no kiss if we hate each other." Seungmin move away from Minho and say if with movements of hands, Minho getting confused at what Seungmin is doing but getting it after the younger stares on his eyes, looking sleepy yet soft.

Minho moved towards Seungmin, avoiding his gaze.  
"Listen, I'm just saying it out of habit alright? _I don't_ really hate you. _Why would I even date you if I do? Idiot_." Seungmin slowly smiled at Minho and quickly grabbed the older's face, gave Minho a quick peck on the lips and hug Minho after.

_"No more. I might lose control, I won't remember anything if something amazing will happen Hyung"_ Minho looked at Seungmin, his eyes completely wide at what Seungmin said and his heart barely surviving.

_**"Then don't get drunk again, stop acting cute and for your information I'm the one barely controlling myself Kim Seungmin."** _


End file.
